Cada vez que todo es color rosa
by patousky
Summary: Que pasa si te digo que te quiero y tu me dices que me amas? Que pasaría si te digo que te amo y tu me dices que me odias? Que podría pasar si te digo que te odio y tu me quieres? Una historia de como pasé de quererte a odiarte y de odiarte a amarte.
1. Ten cuidado con los eventos sociales

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo Francesca y el grupito, los demas son de CLAMP. Esta historia es real, pero no diré de quien se trata, solo quiero agradecerle a Kiara, Seim, Adriana, Daniel y Andrea que han estado apoyandome y han estado apoyando tambien a la chica de la que trata la historia.**

**De mi para ustedes: Cada ves que todo es rosa.**

-Ya escuchaste? Parece que Syaoran se le declaró a Rika!

-No puedo creerlo! Oigan todos escuchen que Syaoran se le declaró a Rika!

-Y que le dijo ella?

-Parece que lo rechazó

-No es posible

-Pobre Syaoran

-Estan metiendo floro

-No, mira alli viene Rika

-LLamenla quiero saber como fue

Para el siguiente día este chisme había recorrido todo el colegio. Sentí mucha pena por Syaoran aunque no lo conociera tanto, aparte de que estaba en el otro salón, nunca lo conocí bien en realidad. Aunque en realidad no se veia tan triste, me imagine que por dentro si lo estaba y simplemente no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos, eso era entendible no? osea la gente siempre debe tener secretos sino como esperas poder vivir una vida tranquila..solo figate en las estrellas de cine o cosas asi.

A las 4 semanas de este fracaso para Syaoran, Niki, una amiga, se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta en su casa por su cumpleaños.

- Sakura, vas a ir? – Niki me miraba esperanzada esperando mi aprobación  
- Fácil si, más que fácil, no te preocupes.  
- Que bueno! Vas a ver que te vas a divertir mucho.

Siii!! Me iba a divertir mucho! Tanto que ese día mi horóscopo era:

_" Ten cuidado de los eventos sociales, podrías encontrarte mas de una sorpresa gratificante al principio, hoy podrían empezar tus problemas. Suerte con el numero 33"_

Bueno después de todo si fui, porque le había prometido a Niki que iría y si no iba se molestaba mucho. Pues me puse un polo celeste con mangas 3/4 con cuello redondo, unos jeans pitillo oscuros y unas balerinas negras. Me miré en el espejo y pense que estaba bien, me veia bonita asi que estaba lista para salir.

Me estaba divirtiendo mucho, bailé hasta que me dolieron los pies como mierda y al final, algo típico que no puede faltar: La botella.

Entonces viene Francesca y gira la botella. Giraba la botella y las chicas estábamos todas nerviosas,estabamos todas nerviosas y giraba los botella y me fijo y veo un grupo de hombres hablándole a un Syaoran aparentemente nervioso.

Ya entonces empieza a girar la botella y gira y gira y gira y gira y sigue girando no?y entonces empieza a ir mas lento no y mas lento!! Ya bueno entonces para, para! Ya, ya paró quienes tocaron? Jaja, sopresa! Syaoran y uno de los amiguitos con los que estaba hablando. El amiguito es el que dice el castigo asi que habla su tortura:

Pídele a la chica que te gusta para que estén_ (N/A: de enamorados, para los que no saben)_

Se empezaron a levantar murmullos y risitas nerviosas la chica que supuestamente le gustaba a Syaoran era Rika, todo el mundo veía a Rika, se había puesto rojaza…que roche por ella! Todos esperábamos que Syaoran empezara la oración.

- Bueno... Rika – todo el mundo se tensó…allí viene, allí viene!- mira..como explico esto...Ya no me gustas tu, sino ...Sakura- se escucharon grititos, yo no sabia que pasaba…era una broma o que? me quieren joder la vida? me estoy poniendo roja? me quema toda la cara que horror! – Sakura…y que dices? – entonces todo el mundo gritó "wooooo".  
-Yo…bueno, esta bien – esto lo dije bajito- supongo.

_" Ten cuidado de los eventos sociales, podrías encontrarte mas de una sorpresa gratificante al principio, hoy podrían empezar tus problemas."_

Bueno la cosa fue que nos dimos un abrazo y bailamos lo que quedaba de la noche y cuando ya se terminó la fiesta pues nos fuimos cada uno por nuestro lado.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza que estaba con Syaoran, me preguntaba como estaba y bueno ya, eso es todo no sabia que mas pensar es que mi cabeza estaba echa un nudito de emociones.

Sábado y Domingo…

Mi mamá me preguntó como fue la fiesta en realidad le dije que estuvo muy divertida, ovio no le decia de que estaba con Syaoran, iba a hacer medio escandalo y no es que no quiera a mi mamá pero hay cosas que ya no se le puede contar a tu mamá porque lo toma mal o algo asi y yo sabía perfectamente eso, asi que me cuidaba de las cosas que le contana.

Llegó el Lunes y fui al colegio no?

Entonces las clases estaban aburrida no presté atención ni nada, no quería prestar atención, estaba pensando en lo divertido que era estar con alguien, todas las cosas que podíamos hacer juntos, en fin me estaba metiendo media mierda a la cabeza, era todo tan cuento de hadas y era difícil que todo eso pasara. Osea me refiero no existen principes azules, solo en mi cabeza...capaz en la cabeza de muchas niñas, pero yo ya no queria ser una niña ademas, tengo 12 años! soy una adolesente y como buena adolecente no deberia de estar pensando en principes azules ni nada por el estilo.

Lo interesante pasó en el recreo cuando estaba sentada comiendo mi almuerzo y llega un grupo de chicas de mi salon todas molestas.

- Ya nos contaron Sakura, no podemos creer lo que le hiciste a Rika, tu supuesta amiga - eran Francesca y el grupo  
- Que? - no sabia de lo que estaban hablando lo juro!  
- No te hagas la que no tenía idea! Estas con Syaoran para molestarla verdad  
- Yo no...bueno, yo pensé que a Rika no le gustaba Syaoran...acaso ella no lo rechazó?  
- Bueno pues ella tenía una razon para eso! no significa que no le gustara!! - parecía que este principe azul no será solamente mio...espera! nada de principes azules!!  
- Ya, porfavor - Rika, la chica timida e inocente se abria paso entre sus amigas, la gente que la protegía - estoy segura de que si Syaoran eligió a Sakura para estar con ella es porque asi lo quería él, pero no deberia de estar echandole la culpa a Sakura, acaso el viernes en la fiesta no estaban todas felices por ellos?  
- Igual Rika - todas me mandaron una mirada asesina - Sakura nos trae muy mala vibra - decian eso mientras se alejaban.  
- Sakura, perdonalas- me dijo Rika antes de irse con el grupo.

Pucha eso me hizo sentir mal, Rika era tan buena amiga y no queria hacerle daño a nadie y yo con el chico que en realidad si le gustaba...aunque no me dejaba de preguntar porque lo rechazó si a ella le gustaba Syaoran.

Terminó el colegio y cuando estaba alistando mi mochila vino Syaoran porque me quería acompañar a mi casa. Me pareció un lindo gesto de su parte y lo dejé acompañarme. Yo iba debatiendo en mi mente si contarle sobre el incidente con Francesca y el grupito, podrian traerme esos problemas de los que hablaba mi horoscopo. Al fin, decidí no hacerlo ya que no queria traerle mas problemas a mas gente, era suficiente con Rika la cual tenía que lidiar con el grupito y una persona tan timida como ella no era muy buena controlando gente.

Caminamos un rato hasta que llegamos a media cuadra de mi casa.

- Puedo llegar sola, syaoran, además tu tienes que ir a tu casa  
- Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana esta bien?  
- Si! – entonces me doy cuenta de que aquí es cuando no? Ósea se supone que cuando los enamorados se despiden tienen que….darse un beso, no? Syaoran también lo pensó pues se me quedó viendo raro.  
- Sabes? Si no quieres lo dejamos así, no te quiero obligar a nada – dijo Syaoran, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y le di un abrazo.

Cuando me estaba yendo a mi casa me sentí estupida, con 12 años y aun no puedo besar a nadie? En serio que vergüenza…cuando te apuesto que Syaoran ya a besado a 10000000 chicas, pero igual me pareció lindo lo que hizo, parecía entenderme no? En verdad que chico mas tierno! Hasta parecia el principe azul de esos que son chicos perfectos.

Di brinquitos hasta llegar a mi casa, estaba contenta de tremendo enamorado que tenía. Parecía que todo iba a salir perfecto después de todo…además, quien cree en el horóscopo?

**Asu maree!! jajaja me gustó estuvo divertido y corto...solo quiero 5 reviews...y si tengo sigo la historia..sino lo borro o algo asi...jajaja iwal si me gustó si sabes de quien se trata la historia o llegas a adivinar no lo divulges ( sabes que estoy hablando de ti Brenda Cadillo o Kiara Wong) espero que disfruten la historia y dejen 999999 reviews! Byeeeeee**


	2. Ya Sabía

**BNO! MIREN EH! LO HICE! PATATAHH LO HIZOO!! CUMPLIÓ! JAJAJA BUENO, ESTOY FELIZ PORQUE EL JUEVES ACABARON LOS SEMESTRALES Y ME VOY DE VIAJE, ASI QUE FACIL NO PUEDO PONER EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE O EL SIGUIENTE DEL SIGUIENTE..LA COSA ESQUE SI NO LO PONGO LO PONE MI AMIGA ANDREA Y SI ELLA NO SE LOS PONE ME TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR A QUE VUELVA. BUENO AQUI VA EL SEGUNDO:**

-Sakura, respira, sakura…respira…sakura

-Sakura, respira, sakura…respira…sakura?...RESPIRA SAKURAAAAAA!! – El grito de Tomoyo se debió de haber escuchado por toda la manzana y es que yo estaba tan nerviosa que me había puesto roja y hasta me olvidé de respirar.

Ahora…porque estoy así? Bueno…la cosa es simple…VOY A SALIR CON SYAORAN!! Vamos a ir al cine y bueno estoy nerviosa…estoy tan nerviosa que Tomoyo, Mei Ling y Sheyla se ofrecieron a acompañarnos para calmar mis nervios y no sentir que estoy sola con Syaoran.

Desde ese día en el que no me obligó a besarlo empezó a surgir algo mas ósea...Me sentía diferente y cada vez que pensaba en Syaoran era como que suspiraba y no tenía palabras para decir que me sentía feliz pero era una felicidad diferente…eran mariposas del tamaño de un halcón en mi pequeño estomago y entonces salir con Syaoran, el churrísimo chico con el que estoy, al cine era como que tengo que estar perfecta..Prácticamente no hacer ningún movimiento equivocado…ni siquiera RESPIRAR.

- Wow, Sakura estas rojaza – dice Sheyla, medio para joderme  
- En serio?? – Digo yo preocupadísima  
- Ya, sakura no le hagas caso te esta metiendo floro- me intenta calmar Tomoyo  
- Jajá jajá yo también lo estaría si saliera con Syaoran - dice Mei Ling. Las tres nos la quedamos viendo medio extraño. Dijo con Syaoran? A que se refería? – me refiero a que si saliera con mi enamorado yo también estaría así.  
- AAAHHH –decimos nosotras al unísono. Mei Ling se pone roja…que extraño…

Llegamos al cine y allí estaba Syaoran...con el viento en su cabello esa sonrisa blanca y ahhh tan lindo, tan bello, tan puro, tan fresco….asu hasta me salió una rima de solo pensar en él (N/A: En realidad no me salió a mí, la saqué de una canción)

- Ya entramos? – pregunta apenas llegamos. Asentí con la cabeza  
- Bueno nosotras vamos yendo a comprar la canchita, esta bien? – nos dice Tomoyo.

Traidora de mierda, no me dejes sola!! Veo como las tres se van y nos dejan solos. Syaoran y yo caminamos hasta donde estaban las carteleras.

- Cual quieres ver? – me pregunta Syaoran. No sabía cual decirle.

- Eeehhh…no se…..en verdad no se – y después de decir esto me puse rojaza!! Es que me sentía estupida sin saber que responder. – esa! – dije señalando cualquier cartel.

Entonces cuando me di cuenta que había elegido "ENCANTADA", Syaoran ya había comprado los boletos. Entonces llegan Tomoyo, Mei Ling y Sheyla con la canchita y nos la dan toda y cuando tienen las manos vacías se van corriendo. Syaoran y yo nos quedamos con una cara de "que les picó" y vamos caminando tranquilamente hacía la sala.

Cuando llegamos elegimos unos asientos en el medio, habíamos llegado tempranazo y no había casi nadie. Nos pusimos a hablar mientras esperábamos a que llegara gente. Una vez que llegó un montón de gente se apagaron las luces y comenzó la película. La película era linda, no me acuerdo de que se trataba solo me acuerdo que cantaban muchas canciones.

Entonces Syaoran hace la gracia de poner su mano en el reposabrazo y yo sabía que significaba, Syaoran quería que lo tomara de la mano, pero con la mano tan sudada por la nerviosidad… como rayos quería él que yo lo tomara de la mano! Sutilmente me sequé la mano en mi pantalón _(N/A: -- Eres una chica grotesca, me acuerdo perfectamente cuando lo hiciste)_y acerqué mi mano a la suya. Cuando sentí el contacto de la piel hubo como un hormigueo, el volteo su mano y tomó la mía y empezó a acariciármela con los dedos. En ese momento yo me estaba muriendo, que lindo se sentía, me estaba mordiendo el labio inferior para no sonreír, que lindo era Syaoran, en verdad no parecía que era la primera vez que tenía enamorada, no parecía…y ahora que me doy cuenta, nunca le había preguntado nada de eso, supongo que le preguntaré después.

Terminó la película y Syaoran se fue a su casa, en cambio Tomoyo, Mei Ling, Sheyla y yo nos fuimos a mi casa.

Tomoyo gritaba, Mei Ling suspiraba y Sheyla se había puesto roja….parecía que a las tres les iba a dar un infarto, habían estado sentadas en la fila de atrás observando todo lo que pasaba entre Syaoran y yo.

- Pucha, Sakura viste, viste cuando te agarró la mano? – dijo Sheyla

- Que pasa si te digo que no lo vi, sino lo sentí

- Ah pues sorry, jajajajajaja

- Pero, igual Sakura, que lindo ¿No estas feliz? – Mei ling ¿que pregunta es esa?  
- No, alucina que soy la persona más triste del mundo – de echo, que sarcástica soy.

Bueno, hablamos y hablamos de ese tema y una vez que fue muy tarde, se fueron cada una por su lado y yo, lo único que quería hacer era irme a dormir. Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me tiré a mi cama mientras soltaba un suspiro. Puse mis manos en la misma posición en la que habían estado mi mano y la de Syaoran, para recordar el momento y me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente me levanté tardazo y cuando vi mi celular tenía como 1000 llamadas perdidas entonces veo y eran de Syaoran, pero como estaba tan perezosa, no me dieron ganas de llamarlo para preguntarle que pasaba.

Bajé y me hice el desayuno, lo comí y una vez que lo terminé fui al escritorio y prendí la computadora, iba a meterme un rato al MSN.

Syaoran estaba conectado y lo primero que hace es hablarme:

- Hola – escribe él

- Hola,

- Que tal?

- Bien aquí, un poco aburrida, tu?

- Igual, jajaja. Te llamé toda la mañana porque no contestaste?

- Es que tenía el celular en silencio.

- Me hubieras llamado no?

- Es que no tenía ganas.

- No tenias ganas de llamarme?

- No, perdón.

- Que clase de persona eres?

- Yo? A que te refieres? – y desde cuando ataca así?

- No, solo pregunto porque no me querías llamar?

- Prefieres que te mienta? – en serio, acaso prefería que le mintiera?

- No sino…ya bueno, sabes, Hay que hacer que esto nunca pasó esta bien?

- Ya, sorry…oie me tengo que ir, chau.

- Chau, cuídate, te amo.

- Yo también. – y me desconecto.

No estuve nada de tiempo en el MSN porque me dio cosas la situación incomoda en la que quedamos, pero que pasó? Porque me dijo eso? Pucha que le pasa? Fácil esta muy molesto conmigo porque no lo llamé, no pensé que le importara tanto en realidad.

He de decir que después de esta actuación brusca y mala por parte de él siguieron muchas en las que según él, él era quien perdonaba mis tonteras y si, yo también lo creía pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que él no tenía razones para comportarse así conmigo.

* * *

- Sakura, Hola! – era Haruhi, una de las chicas del grupito caminaba hacía mi con paso rápido por el pasadizo.

- Hola, como estas?

- Bien, gracias. Me contaron de que no te va tan bien con Syaoran, verdad?

- Las cosas ya no se pueden contar, todo el mundo se entera! – me reí, aunque en realidad eso no me causaba mucha gracia.

- Si entiendo, oye tengo que contarte algo, que no te va a gustar mucho

- Que? – esto me suena mal! Para que viniera alguien del grupito a contarme algo que no me va gustar mucho significaba solo una cosa: problemas.  
- Bueno – bajó la voz un poco y volteo la cabeza de un lado a otro para asegurarse que no viniera nadie. – las chicas y yo hemos estado haciendo algo horrible y yo…yo no puedo seguir con ellas porque me parece mal.

- Pero, que cosa?

- Hemos estado tramando algo a espaldas de Rika, para juntarla con Syaoran y hacer que el rompa contigo. – Haruhi sonaba ¿culpable?

- Que?! – casi grito esto, como es posible que la gente trame algo tan malo.

- Por eso, yo no quiero seguir con ellas si van a estar planeando eso, Rika se enteró e intento detenerlas, no pudo. Ella tenía miedo de contarte por eso te lo cuento yo. – Haruhi se veía nerviosaza.

- Tengo que decirle a Syaoran.

- Pero aun no se lo digas por favor, creo que sería mejor que se lo dijeras cuando las cosas estén mejor.

- Tienes razón, igual gracias por avisarme.

- No importa, perdóname

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, después de todo tu fuiste quien me avisó.

Haruhi se fue con cara aliviada pero igual con un poco de tristeza en su cara, parecía que en verdad lamentaba que sus amigas tramaran algo así. Ahora solo tenía que contarle a Syaoran.

****

BUENO ESO ES, CUIDENSE TODOS Y UN BESOTE, SIGANME LEYENDO..NO ME DEJEN SOLA JAJAJA UN SALUDO A L-Krinn Y gabyhyatt QUE FUERON MIS DOS PRIMEROS REVIEWS EN TODA LA HISTORIA DE MIS REVIEWS...SON ALGO ESPECIAL PARA MI JAJAJA ( ALMENOS SE QUE ME LEE ALGUIEN ¬¬U ...JAJAJA ES BROMA) BUENO AMIGOS Y AMIGAS CUIDENSE TODOS UN BESO JAJAJA.

PD: UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A MAURICIO QUE ME AYUDÓ CON EL TITULO DE ESTE CAP JAJAJA.


	3. No pueden

**Esta ves subo el tercer capitulo el Sabado :O! Porque Andrea se fue a Piura y alli no me puede bajar los capitulos y yo el domingo ya no estoy :P Bueno solo quiero que me perdonen porque en el capitulo anterior no hubo nada de SakuraxSyaoran. En realidad necesito trabajar mucho en eso y hacer mas y mas y mas jajaja Bueno aqui sta el capitulo 3:**

Ya el colegio había acabado y yo me dirigía a mi casa cuando escucho a alguien gritar mi nombre.

- Sakura! Espera! – Era Syaoran que corría hacía mi. Paro a esperarlo hasta que llegó hasta donde estaba yo. – te puedo acompañar?

- Claro – y le dedico de esas sonrisas que a Syaoran tanto le gustaban.

- Que tal si voy a tu casa para que hagamos la tarea juntos? – Syaoran sonaba animadazo.

- Bueno, esta bien pero en serio para hacer la tarea, ya? No quiero nada de distracciones – inflo los cachetes en señal de lo mucho que me molestaban las distracciones.

- Bueno, bueno, pero no hagas esas caras raras- se ríe y se ríe tan lindo. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía reír sinceramente cuando estaba conmigo, últimamente había estado portándose de una manera brusca. Recuerdo lo que dijo Haruhi y me siento mal y no puedo evitar alargar un poco la cara.

- Que pasa, Sakura- Syaoran me mira extrañado.

- Nada, bueno en realidad….

- Mira ya llegamos a tu casa n.n- Era verdad, ya habíamos llegado. Estaba feliz de haber llegado a casa porque así no le tendría que decir lo que me dijo Haruhi, pero una parte de mi quería decirle ahora porque, por mi, le digo otra cosa. No voy a decir que le mentiría porque no me gusta mentirle a la gente y menos a Syaoran.

- Ya llegué! – grito cuando entramos a la casa. Le hago una seña a Syaoran para que me siga al escritorio. Una vez allí saco mis cosas para empezar la tarea. Me siento y empiezo a hacerla. Syaoran hace lo mismo. Yo levanto la cabeza y lo miro. Se veía tan lindo concentrado….

- Oye, Syaoran…

- Hm?

- Ah…nada, olvídalo

-…

Noo!! No! No! No iba a decirle, no podía decirle aun...ósea, piensa Sakura! Que pasaría si le dices! Es mas, ni siquiera sabes como reaccionaría! Es mejor no contarle hasta tener una idea de cómo se lo vas a decir.

- NOS QUIEREN SEPARAR! – grité con todas mis fuerzas. Puta, la cague.

- Que? – Syaoran no tenía idea de que rayos estaba diciendo, se notaba- que estas diciendo?

- Digo, digo que – empezaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos, porque lloraba? Llorar por una idiotez era tonto – Haruhi me contó que Francesca y sus amigas quieren pelearnos para que vuelvas con Rika. – me paré mientras intentaba secar mis lagrimas con los puños.

Estaba a punto de irme, pero Syaoran reaccionó y corrió a abrazarme. Cuando lo sentí rodeándome con los brazos lo único que atiné a hacer fue estallar y llorar con todas mis fuerzas.

- Tonta – dijo mientras que acariciaba el cabello, mis ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, estaba sorprendida – Primero, nunca tuve nada con Rika así que no puedo volver con ella y segundo yo te quiero a ti y no por esas niñas tontas voy a dejar de quererte.

- Si se, fue tonto, yo…

- Shhh – seguía acariciando mi cabello. –Ya esta bien, además no tenías que ponerte así por eso.

- Ya se, solo que quiero estar contigo porque me siento feliz – tragué saliva, era difícil decir estas cosas – así que quiero estar cerca de ti...Mientras me haces feliz – lo abrasé mas fuerte. Aspiraba el aroma de Syaoran con todas mis fuerzas, olía tan rico.

- Yo tambien me siento feliz cuando estoy contigo - dijo.

Se separó de mi y me obliguó a verlo a los ojos levantando mi cabeza por la barbilla. Tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos y tenía una pequeña sonrisita. Entonces vi que su cara se acercaba mas a la mia y yo cerré mis ojos con todas mis fuerzas. "Me va a besar, me va a besar" pensé, pero solo me dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

- Me tengo que ir, no llores mas ¿esta bien? - me dijo. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Salí a despedirlo y después entré a la casa. No habíamos terminado las tareas, pero no tenía ganas de terminarlas así que guardé mis cosas y prendí la computadora. Me metí al MSN estaba conectada Tomoyo así que decidí hablarle.

- Hola

- Hola, Sakura ¿Ya hiciste la tarea?

- Si – mentí, porque si le decía que no Tomoyo se preocupaba.

- Yo también, estaban demasiado fácil, no?

- Si

- Que te pasa Sakura?

- Si – Lo dije por inercia. Después leí con mas detenimiento lo que dijo Tomoyo y me di cuenta que había metido la pata. – Bueno es que no se en realidad, lo dije por decir jajajaja.

-¿?

- Bueno, me voy Tomoyo, Chauu

- Chau, cuídate

No es por ser mala gente ni nada por el estilo, pero a Tomoyo me da miedo contarle cosas. Es que las investiga mucho y hasta termina sabiendo mas de lo que yo se sobre la situación y eso…da miedo. No quiero involucrar a nadie mas en esto, menos a Tomoyo, ósea si no se que hacer y quiero opiniones debo decirle a Tomoyo, pero creo que aun tengo control de la situación así que lo mantendría secreto hasta que este desesperada.

Después de pensar el porque de eso, fui a la cocina. No había nadie así que abrí el refrigerador y saqué una jarra con refresco. Me serví como 4 vasos y después me fui a mi cuarto. Me entraron ganas de ir al baño así que fui. Una vez que salí me tiré en mi cama ¿QUE HORA ERA? Las 6...genial. Prendí la radio y estaba dando una canción nueva.

-Asu madre, que tonera – murmuré para mi misma- que autista soy, jajaja.

Me la pasé escuchando más canciones, más que nada las dejaba pasar. De pronto sonó mi celular. Me arrastré hasta él y vi la pantallita. Era Syaoran así que contesté.

- Alo Syaoran?

- Alo Sakura ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, gracias. ¿Para que llamas?

- Acaso no te puedo llamar? – esta vez su voz sonaba burlona

- No, ósea si, si me puedes llamar

- jajajaja – escuche esa dulce risa al otro lado del teléfono – terminaste la tarea?

- En realidad no. No la quiero hacer.

- Jajaja ¿que te pasa, como que no vas a hacer la tarea? – ¿me estaba dando un "sermón-burla?"

- No se, no quiero

- Ya bueno. ¿Mañana no quieres hacer nada?

- Verdad...Mañana es viernes…No se en verdad con un montón de gente dijimos para ir al Jockey e ir al Starbucks y después a Happy Land.

- ¿Happy Land? – Syaoran sonaba sorprendidazo.

- Si, jajaja no se! Además, también vamos para despedir a Yukari.

- Se va a otro colegio no? – pregunta Syaoran

- Si, no puedo creerlo. Me cae demasiado bien.

- Si a mi también, aunque no la conozco tanto.

- Sabes, Syaoran? Tú no conoces a nadie lo suficiente.

- No pues. Solo te conozco a ti.

- Jajaja, no manches! Oye, me voy, no te quiero acabar el saldo.

- OK, chau, cuídate, un beso.

- Igual – y cuelgo el teléfono.

·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·

Llegó el viernes por la tarde y todos habíamos quedado para reunirnos en el cine del Jockey. Llegué sin percance alguno y ya habían llegado todos, la única persona que faltaba era yo. Entonces nos dirigimos al Starbucks y yo me pedí un frapuchino de vainilla. Nos quedamos allí hasta que todos tuvieran su bebida y después nos quedamos allí a tomarlos.

-Oigan se nos va el tiempo, vamos yendo al Happy Land – dijo Chie.

Como tenía razón todos nos encaminamos al Happy Land, frapuchinos en mano.

- Ya, entonces ¿a que vamos primero? – preguntó Rio.

- Vamos al simulador – dijo Egatsu mientras señalaba una sala de cine donde se realizaban las simulaciones.

- Yaaa!! – dijeron todos menos yo y es que me moría de miedo pues la gente salía toda mareada y se escuchaban gritos dentro de la sala.

El señor que vendía los boletos vio que como éramos 11 personas nos podía hacer una oferta y pagamos como si solo fuéramos 7 personas. Cuando entramos yo me moría de miedo, pero cuando empezó no daba nada de miedo así que me paré y empezamos a hacer webadas y fue muy divertido. Salimos y todos estaban riendo.

- Fue divertido no? – me dijo Syaoran cuando salimos.

- Si , en realidad no dio miedo, juré que iba a morir allí adentro – le dije. Él sonrió de una manera extraña y me tomó la mano. Yo solo me sonrojé un poquito.

Después fuimos a los carritos chocones. Había un niñito que se había acoplado y por jodidos todos dijimos: ya, contra el chibolo. Nos chocamos contra todo y con todos. Nos gritamos de todo y cuando salimos Chie nos contó esto (N/A: _me acuerdo perfectamente de esta anécdota_):

" Yo estaba allí e iba a chocar a Egatsu y entonces vienen todos y me chocan y yo grito: "mierda, concha su madre, carajo, no me jodan" y como que la mamá del chiquito estaba cerca y me miró con una cara y yo solo dije "sorry"".

Todos nos matamos de risa de esa anécdota y después Fumiko, Yutsuke y yo nos fuimos cada una por nuestro lado obvio primero le dimos un fuerte abrazo a Yukari y le deseamos mucha suerte en su nuevo colegio y que somos la Prom. 2012 4E, después me despedí de Syaoran

-No hagas nada malo, eh? - le dije en tono de broma

- ¿Que me crees? - me preguntó siguiendo el juego. Yo solo me rei de eso y le di un beso en la mejilla y cuando estaba a punto de soltarlo me retuvo y me plantó un beso en los labios. No fue mas que un simple roce, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme con todo. Nuestros amigos se habian quedado con la boca abierta y me reí por la cara que tenian.

- Nos vemos - les dije antes de irme. Como Fumiko y Yustuke seguian estaticas les dije - ya, ya chicas que ahora vienen a recogernos - alli se les prendió el foco y me siguieron a la salida.

&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·&·

El teléfono estaba sonando. La chica maldecía, la habían sacado de la ducha.

- ¿Alo? – preguntó cuando descolgó el teléfono.

- Alo, Tomoyo – se escuchaba como esta chica sollozaba. – por favor no le cuentes nada a Sakura, pero no creo poder guardármelo mas tiempo.

- ¿Que cosa? ¿Que te pasa?

- Tomoyo, me gusta Syaoran, pero me gusta en serio.

**Que tal? Quien será la chica? En verdad Syaoran va a quedarse con Sakura mas tiempo? Porque me gustan los animes?**

**Las respuestas a estas y mas preguntas en el proximo capitulo. Dejen reviews!! MATE NEEEH! **

**PD: no fue demasiado dulce? No see creo que stoy demasiado pegajosa...alguien que me diga!! o.oU**


End file.
